Faunne Rousseau
=Just a Small Town Girl= Some people are not heroes or adventurers. Faunne is one of these sorts. She is a village girl who can often be found in Stormwind peddling her mother’s famous lingonberry danishes and other baked goods. Her greatest feat of heroism was once picking up a cobblestone from the road and heaving it at a man who was attacking another person to try and stop him. Nevertheless, this bright-eyed young woman is a guileless, honest, sweet-tempered person who has an unbreakable integrity and a penchant to always do what is right and kind. She’s nothing special to look at. Hazel eyes and blonde hair. Fresh faced and sixteen or seventeen in age. She has the soft figure of someone living a peaceful, sleepy lifestyle. If one were to see her around Stormwind, the things they’d notice about her would be her bread basket, always hanging off one arm, and the youthful vibrancy she carries. =Faunne & Her Family= The Rousseaus started with Jaime and his wife, Genevieve. They fled to Lordaeron during the First War, along with many other refugees who evacuated as the orcish horde invaded their homeland. In their first years they helped with the war effort, Jaime serving as a soldier. But eventually they were able to return and rebuilt their small homestead and mill on the banks of Mirror River. Jaime returned to his trade as a miller and they shipped in wheat from Genevieve’s brother who grew it in Westfall. The citizens of New Stormwind began to know the Rousseaus for their quality flour and baked goods, which Genevieve sold in a stall in the trade district. She was a shrewd businesswoman and known to have a quick laugh and a quick mind to match it. Jaime was well-liked in the local farming community for his generosity and good humor. Jaime and Genevieve had three children: Sophie, Boah, and then Faunne. Sophie married and moved off to Stormwind with her husband, establishing her own household there. Faunne often speaks about fighting with her older sister… there were bouts of hair-pulling and door slamming between the girls, sometimes invoking the irritation of Genevieve’s willow-switch. But as they grew up the girls became fast friends and now write to each other frequently. Sophie recently had her first child and Faunne has plans to visit her as soon as she is not so busy. Boah is the middle child, Faunne’s older brother, and the only boy. He is a responsible, hard-working man at about the age of twenty. He has no taste for adventuring or soldiering, preferring to keep at home to watch the business and his younger sister, who he is very overprotective about. Faunne often laments to those she chats with how Bo sometimes locks her in the barn and he can sometimes be found making the trip into the city to check up on his sister. There’s also Abigail, the fat little hen that follows Faunne around like a pet and Mayberry, the sorrel mare that is getting a little too old for farmwork and now plods Faunne slowly along the road toward Stormwind every day to sell her bread. Faunne & Her Father It’s easy to see that Faunne is a daddy’s girl. Her father is a shining light in her life that has always sheltered, protected, and taught her. He was a simple man, it seems… a soldier and a miller. But he was pious, upright, honest, and possessed a strong moral code that he passed down to his children, especially Faunne. She talks about him all the time, often quoting little things he's taught or said to her to try and advise people she talks to who need help. However, as is the sad reality for many families, the peace of Faunne's life couldn't last forever... The Rousseaus Go To War As the the Alliance and Horde geared up to fight the Lich King, Jaime Rousseau found himself called on again to serve his kingdom. His miller's apron was replaced with a soldier's armor and he went back to war, carried far off into Icecrown. The day he departed, he solemnly spoke to Boah, making his son promise to take care of his mother and sister. So Boah ran the mill, and Faunne took Genevieve's place in Stormwind selling the bread and flour while Genevieve ran the homestead. The three of them went into high gear, much of their flour going directly to the war effort to feed the massive armies being sent North. (( WIP )) Category:Alliance Priest Category:Human Category:Alliance